Kako
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Rin yang terkena kutukan harus mendapat pernyataan cinta dari titisan kekasihnya ―miliaran tahun lalu. /supernatural [Hadiah Ulang Tahun buat Go Minami Asuka Bi]
1. Chapter 1

Rin yang terkena kutukan harus mendapat pernyataan cinta dari titisan kekasihnya ―miliaran tahun lalu. /supernatural

.

.

.

.

.

Garpu itu terjatuh ke sekian kali. Pisau menancap di dinding sedari tadi. Kandiler tak berfungsi, disubstitusi jilatan api dari lilin. Gaun hitamnya menjuntai, ala puteri dalam kisah dongeng kerajaan. Helai blondenya memanjang setelah beribu― ah, tahun berapa sekarang? Kursi digeser mundur, sosok itu beranjak. Tanpa kata, menghilang di dalam kegelapan, bersamaan dengan padamnya sumber penerangan.

* * *

 **Vocaloid : Yamaha, Crypton, etc.**

Hadiah ulang tahun buat Go Minami Asuka Bi, maaf telat banget panda mau uts ;;;;

* * *

.

.

.

.

Makuto Len mengernyit. Netranya tak henti menatap label harga buah kesukaannya di sebuah minimarket. Ia sampai mengecek berkali-kali demi memastikan, "Beneran nih, naik?" Len menyipitkan mata. Tetapi tidak ada yang berubah dari harga yang tercantum itu.

"Pisang raja naik lima ratus yen. Pisang susu naik dua ratus yen. Khh.."

Len menatap miris, mengingat jumlah uang yang ia miliki saat ini. Akhirnya Len terpaksa tak membeli buah favoritnya itu.

"Ukh..lain kali saja deh.." Len mendorong troli belanjanya ke arah kasir. Beberapa kebutuhan pokok sudah dibelinya, dan sayang, si pisang tak mampu ia beli. Pisang, I'm sorry goodbye ―bebe

rapa pembeli menatap najong ke arah Len yang melambai-lambai pada pisang-san. Situ masih waras, kan. Usai membayar, Len memborong dua bungkusan plastik besar untuk persediaan hidup selama sebulan. Di usianya yang ke dua puluh ini, Len tidak banyak berubah. Hidupnya sebagai pengangguran telah dilakoni sejak lulus SMA. Bukannya tidak ingin mencari kerja, tetapi ia sendiri tak pernah menemukan lowongan di sekitarnya. Tuhan, Kau masih di sana, kan? Dengarkanlah pinta hamba-Mu yang satu ini, plis.

Di saat Len tengah berjalan, ia melihat seorang gadis melintasi _zebra cross_ dengan wajah masam. Gadis itu berambut honeyblonde seperti dirinya, namun sedikit lebih panjang. Dan mengenakan gaun hitam menjuntai. Len memekik ketika melihat lampu lalu lintas menjadi hijau. Gawat, ia akan tertabrak! Len bertumpu pada ujung kaki sebelum menanggalkan belanjaannya dan melompat ekstrim melewati pembatas. Ia mendorong gadis itu, dan menggantikan posisinya.

 _ **BRAKK!**_

 _ **CKITT!**_

Lalu orang-orang sekitar yang melihatnya berlarian panik. Truk yang menabrak justru kabur. Namun yang terpenting, mereka harus menyelamatkan pemuda yang bersimbah darah itu. Seorang dari mereka menelpon ambulan, dan beberapa mencoba menyadarkan pemuda itu. Rin membuka mata saat merasakan sebuah beban berat di atas tubuhnya. Seorang pemuda meringis kesakitan. Ia terbelalak, begitu mengetahui siapa yang berada di atasnya.

"L-Len.."

Si pemuda turut membuka netra, menangkap seorang gadis dalam visualnya. Syukurlah gadis ini baik-baik saja. Len lalu menyingkir dan beralih ke sebelahnya. "Len!" Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu memeluknya. Len mencoba maklum, mungkin dia masih takut akan kejadian tadi. Tunggu..barusan gadis itu memanggil namanya? Len menatap horor, terlebih ketika sebuah sirine memecah malam. Len dapat melihat dirinya sendiri di angkut menggunakan ambulans. Dan ia mual melihat banyak darah di tengah jalan. Apa yang...terjadi? "Len! Len!" Si gadis malah mengeluskan pipinya ke pipi Len. Len sedikit tersipu.

"K-kau..siapa?" Tanya Len takut-takut. Mungkinkah ini mimpi? Tetapi, terasa begitu konkrit.

"Aku Kagamine Rin. Istrimu." Len batuk-batuk imajiner. Apa maksudnya? Ia menolong seorang gadis yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai istrinya? Gadis itu dari Rumah sakit jiwa mana, ya?

"A-akan ku antar kau pulang. Ta-tapi..tolong jelas―"

"Tangkap dia!" Beberapa sosok bersayap hitam muncul tiba-tiba. Len makin merasa ngeri sekarang.

"Ayo, sayang. Kita harus kabur." Rin bangkit dan membawa Len di pundaknya seperti karung beras. "O-oi! Jelaskan dulu!" Len tak terima dan berusaha memberontak. Mau ditaruh mana mukanya nanti bila digendong seorang gadis? Len tak banyak berkomentar―tak bisa―karena setelahnya Rin melompat tinggi seperti melayang. Menuju dari satu tiang listrik ke tiang lain. Suara Len digunakan sepenuhnya untuk menjerit ketakutan. Ia punya masalah dengan ketinggian, omong-omong.

"Pe-pelan-pelan!"

"Tidak bisa! Atau shinigami itu akan membunuh kita!"

"Kita?! Aku juga termasuk?!"

"Tentu saja, sayangku!" Rin malah tertawa-tawa seakan menikmati ini semua.

Tuhan, di manakah diriMu sekarang?!

.

.

.

Mereka berhasil kabur dari kejaran sosok bersayap ketika Rin membawanya ke sebuah portal entah apa dan langsung menutup perlahan. Len kini dapat melihat pemandangan yang sedikit berbeda dari kota. Len dibawa masuk ke sebuah kastil yang menjulang tinggi, dengan langit sewarna darah. Len menelan ludah. Tapi setidaknya ia akan diam dulu, dan ia yakin Rin tidak akan menyakitinya.

"Selamat datang kembali, sayangku."

EEEEHHH?!

Keterkejutan Len tidak hanya sampai situ. Ia mendapati sebuah ruangan dengan interior klasik. Api-api di sekitar dinding langsung menyala begitu gadis itu menjentikkan jari. Ia lalu menurunkan Len dari pundaknya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat bernostalgia, Kagamine Len.

" Tunggu..! Tunggu! Tunggu!

"K-Kagamine Len? Sejak kapan margaku berubah?!" Pekiknya. Rin tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum sebelum menghilang tiba-tiba.

 _Are?_

 _ **Krieett~**_

Pintu masuk tertutup cepat. Len bergidik ngeri karena ditinggal sendiri. "O-oi..kau bercanda, kan..keluarlah..." Len melangkah takut, mencari keberadaan gadis tadi. Bohong kan jika ia harus mencari jalan keluar seorang diri. Tempat ini sepertinya luas sekali.

 _Bohong, kan.._

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Maaf ya di tbc soalnya belum kelar. Takut gak memuaskan jadi dipotong dulu ya ehehehe gomen (_ _) Thanks for read! siluman panda


	2. Chapter 2

Len mulai berjalan, menyusuri ruangan yang kelewat luas ini. Ia melangkah hati-hati, takut terjadi sesuatu di luar ekspetasi.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Pertama, ia melihat dirinya sendiri bersimbah darah di tengah jalan, sementara ia yakin ia baru saja melakukan aksi heroik menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang cantik ―tapi sinting― kemudian dikejar oleh makhluk entah apa. Len merasa mual tiba-tiba.

Kedua, ia dibawa ke sini. Ke sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah ia tahu sebelumnya. Dan lagi, gadis-gadis itu mengaku sebagai istrinya. Heloh, Len masih perjaka! Ia tidak sedang menikah dan berencana menikah dalam waktu dekat. Baiklah, Len, tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu keluarkan perlahan―

 _Emangnya gue mau lairan, thor?!_

 _Maap, juragan._

Len menyusuri tempat ini dengan sedikit gugup. Ya wajar dong dia agak takut, ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa pulang atau tidak.

Len menuju ke bagian tangga kiri dan mulai menapakinya. Api-api di dinding menyala begitu saja ―tolong, Len mencoba mengabaikan hal-hal aneh. Ia dapat mendengar gema langkahnya sendiri. Setelah menapaki tangga, ia berbelok ke kiri pula, menganggap ini tak lebih hanya rumah hantu semata. Hahahaha.

Len tidak begitu tahu, kapan netranya mulai asyik memandangi berbagai lukisan di dinding pada jalur yang dilewatinya. Lukisan-lukisan itu sangat indah, dimana menggambarkan sosok Rin yang ―ehem, cantik?

Dan ketika Len mengalihkan pandangan ke depan, ia temukan sebuah lukisan besar yang menggantung. Api dinding membantu memberi penerangan, dan membuat Len ingin pulang sekarang juga.

Di lukisan yang paling besar itu, terpampang wajahnya dengan wajah wanita sinting bernama Rin itu. Mereka berpose saling bersisian dan menggenggam sebuket bunga di tengah bersama-sama. Keduanya tersenyum, seakan itu adalah hari paling bahagia mereka.

Ini tidak mungkin...Len pasti sekarang sedang bermimpi. Ya, ini pasti hanya mimpi! Ia harus bangun sekarang juga!

Len lalu berbalik, namun jalurnya mendadak berubah sekejap mata. Bukan seperti jalur yang dilalui Len tadi meskipun Len sangat yakin baru saja melewatinya. Tempat ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi labirin.

Pintu di sisi kanan Len terbuka dengan sendirinya, tanpa pikir panjang, Len masuk ke sana. Jalan yang mana saja boleh selama ia bisa ke luar.

Ajaibnya, Len kembali ke lantai dasar, tempat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki.

"Kau sekarang mengerti, Len?"

Wanita itu berdiri di hadapannya, dan memandang sendu padanya.

Len menggeleng cepat. Enggak, mbak.

"Aku terkena kutukan, bahwa jiwaku tidak akan tenang sebelum―"

Len berkeringat dingin,

"―mendapat pernyataan cinta dari titisan kekasihku di masa lalu."

"Ke-kenapa aku? Aku bukan titisan kekasihmu...kan?" Len memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kau sudah melihat lukisan itu, bukan? Maaf jika kau memang tidak mau. Tetapi, bisakah kau membantuku? Aku tidak seharusnya tetap hidup, aku sudah lelah sendirian..." Rin memohon.

Len tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Len tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Len...tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Lalu, kenapa kau dikutuk...R-Rin-san?"

Rin memutar raga, menyebabkan Len hanya dapat melihat punggungnya.

"Ketika kekasihku meninggal, aku berdoa pada iblis agar menghidupkan kembali suamiku dengan bayaran nyawaku. Namun, tubuhnya menolak dan mantranya beralih kepadaku. Kau tahu, sangat melelahkan hidup sekian lama..."

"...iblis itu berkata agar dapat terbebas dari kutukan keabadian ini, aku harus mendapat pernyataan cinta dari titisan suamiku..aku mencari selama ribuan tahun hingga akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Makuto Len..."

Len tidak paham. Iblis? Kutukan? Jadi, Rin itu makhluk apa?

"Awalnya aku juga manusia. Dosaku sendiri meminta hal mustahil pada makhluk terkutuk seperti iblis. Para malaikat maut mengejarku, tapi aku selalu menghindar karena aku tahu mereka takkan bisa mencabut nyawaku selagi aku berada dalam kutukan. Aku..aku hanya ingin mati...dengan tenang..."

Kenapa wanita itu ingin mati? Bukankah enak mendapat hidup abadi? Len tak pernah tahu rasanya hidup ribuan tahun menurut penuturan Rin, tapi pasti menyenangkan hidup lama ―menurutnya.

"Karena itu maukah kau membantuku, Makuto Len? Kau hanya harus mengatakan suka padaku dan kau akan kembali." Rin berbalik menghadapnya lagi.

Eh, kembali? Jadi Len bisa pulang dan memakan pisang kesukaannya?

"H-hanya harus bilang begitu?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Rin mengangguk antusias.

"B-baiklah. Akan kucoba." Len menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengucapkannya. Meski hanya sekedar kata, tapi Len merasa malu. Seumur-umur, tidak pernah ia menyatakan cinta ―apa kalian lihat-lihat, hah.

"Rin, a-aku suka padamu."

 _Nothing happens._

"Sekali lagi, Len." Pinta Rin. Len lalu mengganti kalimatnya.

"Rin, aku cinta padamu."

 _Nothing happens (2)_

"Coba lagi, Len. Coba pakai nama lengkapku."

Wajah Len terasa memanas. Memalukan sekali mengatakan suka berulang-ulang! Ukh!

"K-Kagamine R-Rin..a-aku..jatuh cinta pada..padamu.." Len menggaruk pipi.

Hening.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

"Kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa, ya?" Rin heran sendiri.

"M-mana aku tahu! Sudah aku kabulkan permintaanmu, jadi pulangkan aku!"

"Pulang ke mana, Makuto Len?"

"Y-ya ke rumah lah!"

"Kau lupa habis mengalami kecelakaan tadi? Kau pikir kau masih hidup?" Rin berkacak pinggang.

EEEEH? APALAGI COBA ―Len terkejut.

"Jiwamu saat ini ada di sini, karena kau berada di ambang kematian. Waktu itu kau melihat tubuhmu sendiri, kan? Kau pikir ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan seperti itu?"

Waktu itu? Waktu ia menolong Rin?

Tunggu. _Hidup? Selamat?_

"Tadi katamu aku akan kembali setelah mengatakan suka padamu."

Rin mendengus, "Siapa yang bilang kau akan kembali hidup?"

"Ja-jadi, aku sudah―"

Rin mengangguk ketika Len mengucapkannya.

"―mati?"

 _Len tidak bisa makan pisang lagi, dong?_

.

.

.

.

 **Tuberkulosis** **―** **eh to be continued!**

.

.

Balesan review:

* * *

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi** : gpp mb biar greget #NDA  
 **m.a** : yap betul betul betul  
 **Cherry Monochrome** : aku sudah ebrusaha memanjangkannya, tapi..HIKS #APAKAMU  
 **PX-20 Neko Len-chan** : oke terima aksih ya udah mampir~~~ UvU  
 **Vanilla Latte** : iya ku juga ngaqaq di bagian itu kok UwU

.

 **a/n** : maap ya lama banget apdetnya mana pendeq lagi orzorz UwU

thanks for read!

siluman panda


End file.
